


Papa!

by sleepingdragon



Category: Fast And Furious - Fandom
Genre: Brian/Dom - Freeform, M/M, Past Dom/Letty Past Brian/Mia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingdragon/pseuds/sleepingdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Dom raise Dom and Letty's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brian Receives a Surprise

*Disclaimer* I own nothing!

 

Brian starred at Letty in surprise. She stood in his door holding a tiny baby wrapped in a soft blue blanket with her usual hard glare. 

He lead her to his couch and asked, "What's up, Letty? Whose baby is this?" 

"Mine and Dom's. His name is Dominic Conner Toretto. You're gonna adopt him for me so I can go get Dom a clean record so he can come home." 

"Letty, you know I'll watch him for how ever long you need me to but, adopting him is going to the extremes, don't you think? Especially, since you will be back for him with Dom." 

"I have no illusions as to the likelihood of me surviving this operation, Brian. I need to know that Little D will be well taken care of and I know you will never allow anything to happen to Dom's son. Just sign the papers and don't let go of him. Ever. If I can I'll be back with Dom but, if not then, you take care of both of them. Understand me, Gringo?" 

"Does Dom even know that you were pregnant when he left?" 

"No. I was gonna tell him the next morning after I was sure but, he was gone before I even had a chance to confirm my suspicions." 

She handed her son over to Brian and said, "Take care and get out the cop business, Brian. Go see Mia while you're at it." 

She then left the apartment without a backwards glance and Brian had the horrible feeling that it was the last time he would ever see her alive again.


	2. Brian's Return To Team Torretto

Brian stood at the sink washing dishes when he heard the soft crying of Little D over the baby monitor so, he quickly dried his hands and headed into his room to tend to the sweet little baby he had adopted for Letty. He had quit his job as an FBI agent soon afterwards and was living on his savings account for the time being until he could find a safer job to take where he could have Little D close at hand and still be sort of happy with his work. He had just put Little D down after burping him so he could change his diaper when there was a knock on his front door. He quickly placed a pillow on each side of his son and headed to answer the door. He opened it and was blindsided by a fist to his temple. 

When he awoke it was to the sight of a tall Mexican man standing over him with a pistol aimed right at his head. As the guy pulled the trigger Brian rolled to the side and caught the bullet in his side. He leapt to his feet and slammed into the man's stomach to get him out of his house. The guy managed to set his feet and slammed the butt of the gun into the back of Brian's head which caused him to lose his grip before he came up with a solid right punch. He continued to beat on the man until he didn't move any more and then he stood up only to fall back down to his knees in pain. He looked down at his chest and was surprised to see that he had several bullet holes in his stomach and chest. He didn't remember the gun going off again but, it obviously had and he had caught each bullet. He crawled over to the bedroom grabbing the phone as he went. On autopilot he dialed his old Sargent and managed to get out the word 'Help' before he passed out next to the bed that held his screaming son. 

The next time he opened his eyes it was to the sight of the white hospital ceiling. He moaned softly and looked around to see if anyone was there with him. He was surprised to see Mia Torreto sitting in the chair next to his bed holding his son and singing softly to him. He drew in a breath to ask her how long he had been out but, nothing came out except a heavy coughing that caused his chest and stomach to hurt even more. 

Mia looked up at him and said, "Don't try and speak, Brian. One of the bullets ricocheted off your rib and went up into your throat. It nicked your larynx and the doctors weren't able to sew it back together in time. You'll never speak again." 

She had tears in her eyes as she said this and Brian starred at her in shock. He reached up to touch his throat only to find it strapped to his chest. 

She smiled softly and said, "Your hand and arm were broken. They managed to reset the bones but, it has to stay perfectly still to heal correctly. You'll be released to my care in a few weeks. I told the Sargent I would take care of you and I will. We're going to be moving though. I rented out the old house to some friends who have a big family and neither of our places are big enough for us. I think we need to take a vacation first though. I was thinking maybe we'd go to Baja and catch some real sun." 

Brian flicked his eyes to Little D and back again. 

She smiled and said, "The little one is just fine. Where's his mother?" 

Brian shook his head slowly before Mia said, "Blink once for yes and twice for no. Is she still in your life?" 

Two blinks. "Is she in jail?" Two blinks. 

"Is she dead?" One blink. "Is he really your son?" Two blinks. 

"Do you even know who his parents are?" One blink. 

"Is his father still alive?" One blink. 

"Do I know his father or mother?" One blink. 

"Do I know them well?" One blink. 

"Was his mother one of our team?" One blink. 

"Was his father?" One blink. 

"Were you asked to take custody of him by one of the parents?" One blink. 

"Was it Letty who asked you?" One blink. 

Mia sighed and said, "Dom has a baby and probably doesn't even know it. Did Letty not tell him on purpose?" Two blinks. 

"We'll have to find a way to get the message to him about his son. I wonder what Letty named him." 

Brian motioned with his good hand for something to write with. 

When Mia set the pad and pen in his hand he carefully wrote out, Dominic Conner Torreto aka Little D. The pen dropped from his hand as he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. Mia looked at what he had written and smiled softly. 

She held her nephew up and said, "Hello, Little D. You're gonna make your daddy so proud. Both of them."


	3. Meeting Up With Dom

The next time Brian wakes up it's to a nurse checking the machines that he's hooked up to. Mia is absent from the room and so is his son. He tries to sit up and looks around frantically. 

The nurse smiled at him and said, "Don't worry, Mr. O'Conner. Your girlfriend and son are right outside waiting until I'm done in here. It won't be long before they're back at your side." 

She pulled a syringe from a tray and began inserting it into the IV with a bright smile. Brian had a bad feeling that whatever she was putting in it wasn't good for him. As soon as her back was turned he reached with his good arm and yanked the IV out before the stuff could get into his veins. He then yanked the stand over so that the sound would catch Mia's attention. She came in to see the nurse trying to cover her tracks. With one look Mia knew what had happened and she decked the nurse while holding the baby out of the way. She then hit the call button and began trying to stem the flow of blood from where Brian had ripped out the IV. He held still for her and was still panting from the adrenaline rush when the doctor came in to see what was the matter. When Mia told the doctor of what the nurse was doing the doctor was outraged and quickly put in a call to the hospital security to restrain the nurse. While they waited for the cops to show up the doctor and Mia worked together to stop the bleeding and reapply the IV for Brian. 

Afterwards, Mia laid Little D on the bed beside Brian and said, "I got a hold of Dom and told him we were going to be in Baja in a few weeks. I didn't tell him about Little D. Thought we should wait until we're face to face with him. I've got your place packed up and mine as well. You okay with putting both places up for sale?" 

Brian nodded and watched as she paced and wrote down things she needed to get done before he was released from the hospital. He was still amazed that she was there for him. He couldn't wait until they were down in Baja. He was also a little worried about Dom's reaction to Little D. He knew the big man was all about family but, he didn't know how the man felt about him now and the fact that he had allowed Letty to put her life on the line without back-up would not endear him to the man he knew. He could only hope and pray that he would wait until he was healed completely before beating him to death.

Three weeks later Brian, Mia, and Little D were on their way to Baja, Mexico. Mia was driving as Brian's wounds weren't fully healed yet and he was happy enough to just sit and watch her dart through traffic with the same ease as he had once seen Dom do. He slept most of the way to the little apartment that Mia had rented for them and really only woke when they stopped for gas and to feed Little D. When they got to the apartment they were a little surprised to see the Supra that Brian had given to Dom as a get away car waiting for them in the parking garage. As they got out of the car Mia gave a little squeal of delight and ran to a shadow standing beside one of the support columns. The shadow caught her and swung her around in joy. Brian eased Little D out of his car seat and bounced him slightly when he started to fuss. Brian was surprised when he was spun around by his good shoulder to face Dom. 

His face went dark and Mia cried out, "What do you think you're doing, Dom? You could have made Brian drop the baby! If you have something to say to him then you will damn well wait until he don't have his son in his arms." 

With that she marched over to Brian and took Little D saying, "Why don't Little D and I go on inside and get settled while Dom and you have a little talk?" 

Brian nodded and waved his hand in a way that Dom knew was sign language. 

Mia nodded and said, "Be careful, Brian. You don't want to open those wounds again. Little D hates it when you can't hold him." Then she looked at her brother and said, "You do any more damage to him and you answer to me, Dominic Torreto. I will not have you undoing all of my hard work." With that she flounced into the apartment with the baby resting on her shoulder. 

Dom stood there starring at the spot his sister had just been standing and then turned to Brian and asked, "What the fuck is she talking about, O'Conner?" Brian reached into the front seat and grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil before quickly writing out his response. 

"I was attacked about four weeks ago and I still haven't fully recovered from it. She's been taking care of me and Little D since it happened." 

Dom read the answer quickly and then asked, "And where did 'Little D' come from? You go back to fucking my sister after you got your fucking FBI badge?" 

Another round of quick writing. "No, Dom. I hadn't seen Mia until four weeks ago when I woke up from being attacked. He's my adopted son." 

"Some other bitch you were fucking?" 

Brian shook his head as he wrote his answer. "I adopted him because his mother demanded that I do. She had come to the FBI with a way to catch a drug lord that has been a thorn for a while. All she wanted was for her boyfriend's record to be cleared so he could come back to his family." 

"So, she just picked the best looking agent and demanded that you adopt her son? What aren't you telling me, O'Conner?" 

Brian gave a silent sigh as he took the pad back to write out the answer. "You know, you really shouldn't have left Letty the way you did. If you had stuck around for just another day, I wouldn't have to tell you that Letty was killed trying to clear your fucking record. I wouldn't be raising Dominic Conner Torreto. You and Letty would be." 

Dom stood there starring at Brian in shock. The baby his sister was watching was his son? Why hadn't Letty told him she was pregnant? "Why didn't Letty tell me she was pregnant? How could she keep something like that from me?" 

Brian's shoulders slumped as he wrote out the next reply. "You left the night before she could confirm it with a doctor. If you had waited one more day you would have known. Letty died knowing that your record was clear and that her son would be well cared for. She made me promise to get out of the cop business and then left me there with Little D."


	4. Dom's Welcome

Brian sighed at the look on Dom's face and then wrote, "You need to go inside and meet your son properly, Dom. Let's get the last of the bags and go in. Little D doesn't like for me to be out of his eyesight for to long since I was attacked." 

Dom nodded silently and then asked, "Why were you attacked, Brian?" 

Brian shrugged and jotted down a quick response of, "Because of the case Letty helped solve. The underlings of Braga didn't take to well to their boss being taken down." 

"What happened to your voice? Why aren't you speaking?" 

Brian rubbed his throat self-consciously before giving the answer. "The guy who attacked me shot me four times. One of the bullets ricocheted off my rib and into my larynx clipping one of the main cords that allows speech. I'll never speak again." 

Dom cupped his hand around Brian's cheek and said, "You'll have to teach me sign language then. We'll make a hell of a team." 

Brian smiled and then lead the way into the apartment. As soon as he entered the living room he heard the sounds of Little D crying in the kitchen. The two men headed that way and found Mia rocking the little boy on her hip while she made a bottle. Brian went over and motioned for her to hand him the baby so she could finish the bottle easier. As soon as Brian had the baby in his good arm Little D stopped crying and clutched his hand in his daddy's t-shirt. 

Mia stuck her tongue out at him and said, "I hate you sometimes. It boggles the mind that the kid only calms down, no matter what is going on, when he's in your arms." 

Brian gave the rattling chuckle that was his laugh now and spun around with Little D making funny faces. 

Dom laughed at the easy rapport between the two and said, "You sure you two aren't back together,Mia?" 

"No we're not and we most likely will never be again. You know your record is clear. If you want we can finish our vacation here and then head back to the States. Maybe move to another state for a change of scenery since I kind of sold the Echo Park house, the shop, and the garage as well as Brian's house." 

Brian knocked on the counter and signed to Mia real quick. "Brian is suggesting that we could move to Miami. He says that he has a few friends there who would love to meet us that run a garage as well as the racing scene." 

Brian signed a bit more and Mia laughed saying, "He says that he is half owner of a garage with his childhood friend Rome Pierce. We could make a go of it there as well as anywhere, Dom. What do you say?" 

Dom nodded and said, "Sounds good to me. How long a vacation were you planning, Mia?"

Mia shrugged and said, "Really didn't have much of a plan for vacation. Just wanted us out of L.A. where everyone knew we lived. Also, I wanted to get down here to you so you could meet Little D and Brian could relax knowing that our backs were covered to perfection. I swear, Dom, he would get up in the middle of the night to check that all the doors were locked and that the baby was okay." 

Brian shrugged and signed to Mia. She laughed and said, "I thought it was something like that. I guess being a cop for so long can ingrain some habits deeper than people would think." 

Brian nodded before rubbing at his shoulder and adjusting the sling his arm was still in. He made a couple of signs at Mia with a look of pleading on his face before tugging lightly on the sling. 

Dom chuckled and said, "If you're asking her to let you take the sling off forget it, Brian. She's a real stickler for them doctor rules." 

Mia stuck her tongue out at him and said, "You can take it off when you go to bed, Brian. You know that. I don't care if it's itchy and sweaty in it, you're wearing it until bedtime." 

Brian sagged a little and then grabbed Little D up to go into the living room to watch some TV. 

Dom watched as the blonde left the room before turning to Mia and asking, "What's the real reason he can't take the sling off, Mia?" 

"His arm and hand were broken so bad, Dom. The doctors almost couldn't get all the bone shards back in place. He has to keep them as still as possible so that they heal correctly. I only allow him to take it off at night because I can immobilize it with pillows. I'm going to have to change his cast here in a few days and that's going to hurt him so bad. I'm going to need you to hold him still while I do it." 

Dom nodded and asked, "Is there anything he shouldn't do right now?" 

Mia sighed again and said, "There are a lot of things but, he's pretty good about that. Don't let him shower alone. Also, watch how long he holds the baby. As long as he's sitting it's no problem but, if he's standing he shouldn't hold him for more than thirty minutes. Don't let him stand for more than an hour and a half tops. He's got several medicines he needs to take several times a day. We'll just have to go slowly with his recovery so that he doesn't do any more damage to himself." 

Dom nodded and they headed into the living room to find Brian and the baby sound asleep on the couch.

Mia gently lifted the baby from Brian's arm and laid him down in his bassinet while motioning for Dom to carry Brian into his room to sleep in his bed. Dom gently picked up the taller man and carried him to the room Mia had pointed to. He laid his friend down on the bed and gently brushed away the bangs that had fallen into Brian's face. His heart was pounding as he thought about the fact that he could have lost Brian and never even known it until months to late.

He softly said, "You're mine, Brian. I'm never letting you go again." 

He then went to join his sister, who was cooking dinner, in the kitchen. They fell into their old patterns of helping each other without talking for a few minutes. 

She finally looked at him and smiled at him before asking, "You're in love with him aren't you?" 

"Yeah. I think I am, Mia. Is that wrong of me? After everything he's given for this family should I try and make him stay with me this way?" 

"You can't make him do anything he doesn't want to do, Dom. It was his love for you and the rest of us that allowed him to think for himself for once. He chose to let you go that day and he chose to not give evidence against Vince. He chose to run to Miami leaving everything he knew behind to take up racing there. He also chose to join the FBI so that he could see what they had on you and the others. Not to mention that he got his childhood friend's record cleared by doing a dangerous undercover operation in Miami. He took care of his friend and then came back to us to take care of us any way he could. When he heard that Letty was running in an operation for the FBI he had a conniption fit. One of the female agents lived in the same apartment complex as I did and we would talk sometimes in the elevator. She knew that I knew Brian and would tell me all kinds of stories about whatever case he was working on. All the stupid things he did to solve the case. She told me about the Braga case and how he acted when he found out that Letty was involved in the case. She said that he yelled at his bosses until he was blue in the face and then he only stopped because Letty got in his face about it. Then, she went and left him with Little D after extracting his promise that he would quit being a cop." 

Dom laughed softly remembering the times Letty had gotten in his face about something he was doing and said, "That's our Letty. What happened next?" 

"She did the run and got the information they wanted her to. She had just handed the information off to her handler and was making her way back to the garage to work on your charger when Braga's right hand man showed up. She lead him on a merry chase before he managed to flip her car and then shoot her in the head three times. Brian identified her for the FBI and they gave him her dog tags and the papers stating that your record was cleared. He mailed them to me and told me to tell you to come home. I didn't have time to get a hold of you because the next day Brian was attacked and I was so busy arranging Letty's funeral and taking care of Little D. By the time Brian got out of the hospital I was so focused on them that I didn't even think to call you until we were on our way down here." 

Dom wrapped his arms around his sister's shoulders and said, "It's okay, Mia. You did what you had to. I don't blame you for any thing any more than I do Brian. We'll make it through this some how. After Brian's healed up some more then we'll head out to Miami and make a life for ourselves there. We'll get in touch with Vince and Leon and see if they want to join us there. We can help Brian's friend run his garage or we can buy our own garage to run. Maybe buy you another store to run if you want."


	5. Getting To Know Each Other Again

Mia shook her head and said, "No more stores for me. I think I'll stick to doing what I do best." 

"What's that?" 

"Taking care of you men. I can't leave you boys to fend for yourselves anymore. Just look at the trouble you get into when I'm not around." 

Dom laughed in delight at her teasing and said, "You're right as usual, little sister. How about we get certain people fed and back in bed and we'll talk some more in the morning about what we're gonna do while on vacation." 

Mia nodded and said, "And you can take care of Little D's 2 am feeding." 

They headed for Brian's bedroom when Dom stopped and asked, "Hey, Mia. Why is Little D's last name Torreto and not O'Conner?" 

"Brian decided to keep his name that Letty gave him. He also chose to change his own name to Torreto to save the confusion of having different last names." 

Dom was shocked to hear that the man he had fallen in love with had changed his name and that they now had the same last name. If he decided to ask the man to marry him then it wouldn't be hard for him to adjust to being a Torreto because he was already used to it. 

Mia smiled softly at the smile that came over her brother's face and said, "Come on, Dom, let's get these boys awake and fed before you fall over in shock. Try not to be to rambunctious when you make your move on Brian. He can't take it right now." 

Dom growled at her and then went into the room he was going to be sharing with Brian to wake him for dinner. He stopped to stare at the man who was snoring just slightly in the bed.

He smiled at the thought of watching the blonde man sleep for many years to come. It warmed his heart and made him want to keep him and their son, since he already thought of Little D as *theirs*, safe forever. He sat down gently on the edge of the bed and ran his hand over Brian's arm to wake him up.

"Hey, Brian. Time for dinner, man."

Brian slowly opened his eyes with a big yawn and looked at Dom in confusion for a minute before he sat up rubbing at his eyes like a little kid. 

He grabbed the pen and paper that was on the night stand and quickly jotted down the questions that were running through his mind. "What's going on? Is Little D okay?"

His questions came fast and with concern at the well being of everyone in the apartment. Dom smiled and rested his big hand on the younger man's shoulder in a calming motion. 

"Everyone is fine, Brian. It's time for dinner is all. Mia's getting Little D up for dinner."

Brian nodded and got up with a little help from Dom. He followed Dom into the kitchen and sat down with another yawn as Mia set a plate down in front of him along with a glass of grape juice. She also put a small cup beside his plate that contained several pills. Brian frowned at the pills but didn't say anything as he began to eat and watched Dom split his attention between him and his son. Mia sat quietly and watched them both with a small hidden smile. It was going to be so much fun to watch Dom courting Brian over the next few months. 

Finally she got tired of them not eating so asked, "Dom, will you say the blessing?" 

Dom jerked at the sound of her voice and nodded before saying a quick blessing over their dinner. He continued to watch the way Brian ate with only one arm and was really glad that Mia had made something that could be eaten with only one hand. Then he remembered that Mia had been caring for Brian for the last four weeks since the attack. 

He looked at Brian and asked, "Did the police catch the bastard that attacked you?"

Brian shook his head and signed to Mia who told Dom what he was saying. "*They didn't need to catch him. I beat him to death before I even realized that I had been shot once much less multiple times. I crawled back to my room where Little D was screaming with the telephone and called my old Sargent. I guess I managed to ask for help before I passed out.*"

Dom looked confused for a moment before looking at Mia and asking, "If his larynx was clipped how did he ask for help?"

"The only reason he can't talk now is because the nick was ripped wider by the paramedics moving him. They didn't know that the bullet had hit his rib and then gone up into his throat since there was no exit or entrance wounds in his neck. The doctors only realized it when there was more blood in his mouth than could be accounted for from a punctured lung. By the time they found the wound in his larynx the nick had turned into a huge rip that went through several chambers. There was no way for them to repair each chamber wall and so that left him without the ability to speak. He can still give a vocal laugh and some more basic sounds. Sort of like the sounds a deaf person who was born without their hearing makes."

Brian signed to Mia as he watched Dom eat a couple of bites before spooning a bite of baby food into Little D's mouth. Mia gave a soft laugh and signed back to Brian. Dom looked at them for a minute before going back to eating and feeding his son.

"You know, talking about someone behind their back is bad manners."

Mia smiled and said, "But we're not talking about you behind your back, Dom. You're sitting right here with us."

Dom glared at her and said, "It applies if you do it in a language that the person can't understand as well, Mia." 

Brian smiled at Dom and signed to Mia who said, "I am not telling him that, Brian. You'll just have to wait until you're next to your pad or Dom learns sign language."

Brian stuck his tongue out at Mia and then went back to eating his food. Dom shook his head at their antics. It felt good to be amongst his family once more. The only thing that would have made it better was if the other four were there with them. Letty and Jesse were gone for good but, maybe he could find Leon and Vince and get them to meet them in Miami. That would make it all a lot better. 

"Do you know what happened to Leon and Vince?"

Brian signed real quick to Mia who said, "They are off the grid. Vince seems to have left the country and Leon just disappeared after that day. He was a Black Op in the Army so it seems that he used his skills to go and leave no trail."

Dom tilted his head to the side and then shook his head as he thought about laid back Leon being in the Army. The man didn't have a confrontational bone in his body. Though, when he thought about it maybe being in the Army had changed him enough that any confrontational bones had melted from the younger man's body. 

"Is there any way of finding him? Can we put out a call that only he would understand?"

"We can put an ad in the newspapers all over the country telling him that you're free and clear and coming back to the States. Only problem is that's gonna be really expensive."

Brian signed to Mia for a minute and then she translated for Dom.

"Brian says that he can get a message out through the police dispatch since Leon has the scanner in his car."

Dom nodded and said, "Let's get the message out then. I can find Vince easily enough. He'll head somewhere that there's not much chance of extradition. I'll call in a few favors to check the countries near-by."

"Try Rio first, Dom. Remember, we were all going to meet up there if anything happened and we had to split up?"

"Right. I'll get started on finding him as soon as dinner is done."

The rest of dinner went by in silence. Once they were done and Dom had helped Mia clean up he went to the phone and made several calls. Brian leaned against him as he hunted down his oldest friend to let him know that they would be in Miami if he wanted to rejoin them there.

Dom smiled to himself as he placed several calls to old friends and let them know that he was free and clear to come back to the states. He knew at least one of the people he called was still in contact with Vince where ever he had ducked out to. He looked down at where Brian's head was resting on his shoulder and decided that any other calls he wanted to make could wait until the morning.

"Come on, Brian. Let's go to bed so that we can get a good night’s rest before doing all the things that I'm sure Mia has planned for us tomorrow."

Brian raised his head with a yawn and a stretch before helping Dom to stand. They headed back to the bedroom Brian had been in earlier to crawl into the bed after changing into pajamas. Brian made sure that his paper and pencil were close at hand before pulling the covers up over his head and almost immediately passing out.

Dom shook his head at how fast Brian went to sleep but then remembered what Mia had said about the blonde getting up in the middle of the night to check the house security every night since he got out of the hospital. He knew that had to have worn the younger man down a lot in his condition. 

Dom stretched out beside Brian and closed his eyes as fantasies began flashing behind his eyelids about the things he wanted to do to the ex-cop. None of it involved hurting him at all. Every fantasy he saw was of Brian stretched out under him moaning in pleasure and begging for more of his attention.

Dom was just beginning to fall into a deep sleep when he felt the bed rock and he opened his eyes to see what was going on. To his surprise Brian was getting up with a grimace and slowly making his out of the bedroom. Dom got up and followed the other man through the apartment as he made sure that everything was secured before heading back to the bedroom to crawl back into the bed.


	6. Heading To Miami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* I own Nothing!
> 
> The family head for Maimi.

It had been six weeks since Mia and Brian had shown up in Baja with Brian's adopted son, Little D. They had met up with Dom and had spent the following weeks exploring the town. During the six weeks they were there Dom had kept Brian close to him and was slowly getting him to relax and let Dom take care of things for him while he was recovering. Brian and Mia were also slowly teaching Dom sign language so that Brian wouldn't have to carry around paper and pencil all the time. As the weeks went by Brian slowly regained the use of his arm and was able to be up for longer periods of time. Dom also worked on slowly seducing Brian. He would give him little brushing touches all the time and was always buying him little things that he showed any interest in. Brian was confused about why Dom was paying so much attention to him when it was just them and went to Mia to ask if she knew what he was doing.   
She smiled at him and said, "Brian, he's courting you the same way our dad courted our mom. He's in love with you."  
Brian was in shock for a few days after that. He thought about everything that Dom had done for him since they had met up and slowly came to realize that he was slowly falling in love with the larger man. He looked over at Little D and thought about how good it would be for him to have two parents always there for him. He got up and went to find Dom. When he found him he went up to him and pulled him close to capture his mouth in a deep kiss. Dom moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Brian's waiste to pull him in even closer. When they finally pulled apart it was only because they were running low on oxygen and were panting heavily. Dom smiled at the younger man for a minute before he nuzzled in close to his neck. They curled up on the couch together and signed back and forth small conversations about how they felt and about what they wanted to do once they got back to the States. Brian told Dom all about his friends in Miami and what he had done to get his childhood friend's record cleared. He told about everything that went on with the operation that Letty had been part of and how he had resigned from the FBI at her insistance when she had stopped at his place to give him Little D. They talked long into the night and only stopped when they both fell asleep leaning against each other on the couch. They were woken by Mia the next morning as they had planned to head back to the States that day. Brian rode with Dom in the Supra back to his place to pack up his few belongings before heading to the border.   
Dom drove the Supra as fast as Brian could handle at the time. It was easy to see that the blonde had missed the thrill of a high speed ride. When they pulled into the driveway of Dom's house Brian leaned over and captured his lips in a deep kiss.   
Dom laughed when they parted and said, " I know how you feel, Bri. I can't wait until you can drive and then we'll ride together just like we used to. I'll show you just how flexible I can be."  
Brian licked his lips and nodded quickly. Dom jumped out of the car and ran inside to grab his stuff as Mia pulled up beside them. Mia shook her head as Brian got out and came over to her car to check on Little D. He was fast asleep and so Brian gently closed the door before resting back against the side of the Supra with his face turned up to the sun and his eyes closed. When he heard the door to the house open and close he rolled his head around on his shoulders and stretched as much as he was able to then looking in on Little D again before climbing back into the Supra with Dom. They drove for the rest of the day only stopping for gas and for Brian to check on Little D. When the little boy woke up Brian switched rides and rode with Mia to keep the baby from getting upset. At the next stop Dom switched with Mia and let her drive the Supra while he drove her car. Mia smirked as he climbed into the driver's seat with a relaxed smile. They stopped for the night just shy of the border and got two rooms. Brian fed Little D and rocked him to sleep before Mia took him and then he went to go bunk in with Dom. Dom nodded and guided Brian to his room to get him laid down. Once they were locked in Dom helped Brian pull off his shirt and then laid him down to on his belly before climbing on his back with massage oil that Mia had gotten in Baja. Brian moaned softly as Dom massaged the stiffness out of his shoulder and back muscles. When he was finished Dom leaned down to gently kiss Brian on the shoulder and laughed softly to himself when he heard the gentle snores coming from the other man. The next morning they headed out and crossed the border with no problems. Once they were back in the States they turned East and headed for Maimi. When they stopped for lunch Brian called one of his friends in Miami and then gave the phone to Mia so that she could tell him that they were on their way to Miami.  
"Hey, Brian! About time you called me, cuz. What have you been up to lately, man?'  
Mia smiled at the happy tone of the man who answered the phone and she said, "This isn't Brian. I'm a friend of his that he asked to call you and let you know that he was bringing some friends out to Miami with him for some fun in the sun. Also, he wants you to not freak out when you see him. He said to warn you about the fact that he had been injured and that he can no longer talk due to the injury. He says that you're not allowed to freak because it has already been taken care of."  
"Oh, Hell no, girl. You can just put the little man on the phone so that I can freak out all over him. I don't care if he can't talk back. That'll just make it easier for me to bust his chops for not being careful when he knew he should be."  
Mia laughed softly as she told Brian what Rome had said. Brian stuck out his tongue and motioned for her to hand him the phone so that he could hear his friend bitch him out and get it out of his system.   
Dom kept a watchful eye on Brian during the conversation and, when he started rubbing his eyes he took the phone and said, "He's heard enough for now. He'll see you when we get to Miami in a couple of days. Don't jump at him when you see him."  
He then hung up the phone and handed it back to Brian who smiled softly at him with a soundless *thanks* on his lips. Dom nodded and then they headed out again. It took them another two days to get to Miami and then Brian showed them how to get to his friend's garage. Brian and Dom were in the Supra when they pulled up to the garage and Dom did as Brian asked him to do by revving up the engine as high as it would go before shutting off the engine.


	7. Welcome To Miami

Brian smiled at Dom as they got out of the Supra and headed into the garage where he could see his friend walking out to see who was revving up their engine in his driveway. When the big black man saw Brian slowly walking toward him he jogged out to meet him.

"Brian, you stupid son of a....... Do you have any idea of the panic you put us in here? When I told Tej and Suki that you had been hurt bad enough that you couldn't talk any more they just about started frothing at the mouth to learn more. Suki has been hitting the computer trying to find any information on what happened but, so far she has hit a brick wall on the details. All she got was that a former FBI agent was attacked in his home and shot multiple times. And what's this about you having a girlfriend and kid? That was mentioned in the report about you getting attacked a second time in your hospital room by a nurse who was trying to finish the job."

Brian made a back up and stop motion at his friend several times until, finally, Dom stepped up and said, "Shut-up and let him answer your first barrage before you start again. He's still healing from the attack, asshole."

Brian smiled gently at his boyfriend and signed to him for a minute before shoving his friend back toward the garage. The man looked at Dom in question.

Dom smirked and said, "He wants to go inside so that Little D doesn't get sunburnt and he can use a pen and paper more easily."

Dom turned to Brian and said, "Go on in and I'll bring Little D in along with his next bottle then Mia can go find us a hotel for the night."

Brian shook his head and signed quickly at him. 

"You have a house here that we can stay in? Where is it so Mia can take our stuff there and settle us in?"

Brian pointed at the back of the garage and signed for another minute.

His friend sighed and said, "Brian's house is right next to mine around back of the garage. His is the one with the ratty old houseboat tied to it."

Brian glared at his friend and signed something at him that, even without knowing sign language, the man knew what he was saying. Mostly because it was an old argument between them. 

“Yeah, yeah, Bri. It’s a classic that you have every intention of restoring when you get the chance and the money. When are you going to admit that it’s a leaky piece of crap that ain’t worth what you paid for it?”

Brian raised an eyebrow at that question then made a zero with his fingers and then the international rubbing that meant money. His friend rolled his eyes and then lead the way into the garage office.

He turned back to look at the big man that came in with Brian and said, “By the way, my name’s Roman Peirce. Who are you?”

“Dominic Torreto. Nice to meet you, Roman.”

Roman nodded and sat down as he went through the desk trying to find the pad of paper he knew was in it somewhere. Brian smiled as he reached over Roman’s head and grabbed the pad that was sticking over the edge of shelf.

“Damn Suki rearranging everything. I told her to leave the office alone.”


End file.
